


Baby Smiles [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: Gurgles and Howls [Traduccion] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek babysits, Derek looks after his pack, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Wolf Stiles, daddy!stiles, implied mating, past M-preg, past hurt Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Pero luego volvió a casa para descubrir que, Grumpy Derek se había ido y reemplazado por un Derek Hale mucho más sonriente. Stiles permaneció con una mano presionando protectoramente la espalda de los bebés, el otro que sostenía un juguete de peluche escondido debajo del trasero cuando Derek se incorporó de donde había estaba recostado contra el sofá, con el pecho en una suave pendiente.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/past OMC
Series: Gurgles and Howls [Traduccion] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Baby Smiles [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Handsofred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsofred/pseuds/Handsofred). Log in to view. 



Stiles observaba con fascinación, asombrado y casi en shock.

No podía moverse de su lugar en la puerta mientras observaba a Derek... el mismo lobo gruñón que le había dejado hace casi una hora y media para hacer la compra de alimentos que tanto necesitaba.

Incluso a los veintisiete años, Stiles todavía era casi un adolescente cuando se trataba de algunas cosas.

—Oh Dios mío.

Su exclamación hizo que Derek sacudiera la cabeza con un gruñido bajo antes de que se desvaneciera en el momento en que sus ojos brillantes se posaron en Stiles. Stiles no podía creer que hubiera atrapado al Alfa con la guardia bajada, parte de él sentía que debería haber estado enojado por eso, que podría haber sido alguien que venía detrás de Derek.

Recuerda que cuando se fue, el lobo gruñón y con el ceño fruncido por el bulto que había sido colocado en el centro de la sala de estar de Stiles, todo rosa y de aspecto blando y 100% hombre lobo.

Pero luego volvió a casa para descubrir que, Derek se había esfumado y reemplazado por un Derek Hale mucho más sonriente. Derek permaneció con una mano presionando protectoramente la espalda del bebé, la otra que sostenía un juguete de peluche quedó escondida debajo del culete del bebé cuando Derek se incorporó de donde había sido recostado contra el sofá, con el pecho en una suave pendiente.

El peluche fue olvidado en el suelo.

Pero ahora la sonrisa se había ido, frunció el ceño mientras Derek se movía y colocaba con cuidado al bebé que dormía sobre las mantas que, como Stiles podía ver, se habían colocado para hacer un nido de aspecto acogedor.

Girándose, Stiles salió de su sala de estar y fue a la cocina... no necesitaba tener oído de súper hombre lobo para saber que Derek le estaba siguiendo.

— _Te veías tan a gusto con él_ —es lo que Stiles quería preguntar mientras levantaba una de las bolsas de papel marrón en el mostrador y miró hacia atrás para ver que Derek estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sus ojos centrados en su hombro mientras frotaba lo que parecía babear de su camisa. —¿Cómo estuvo? —Preguntó Stiles mientras los ojos pálidos se alzaban para mirarlo y él se daba la vuelta para comenzar a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

—Lloró por un rato cuando te fuiste —le dijo Derek mientras colocaba un paquete de pañales nuevos en el mostrador y se volvía hacia la bolsa de las toallitas, dos cosas adicionales que había traído de sobra en el momento en que no podía recordar si tenían suficientes.

—¿Le diste al Señor Snuggles? —Preguntó Stiles.

—¿Señor Snuggles? —Preguntó Derek y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba la expresión completamente confundida en la cara del lobo.

—Sí, Sr. Snuggles, es la manta de Joey, normalmente huele mucho a mí porque parece que siempre la tengo sobre mi hombro, incluso cuando no tengo a Joey en mis brazos —Stiles se encogió de hombros cuando volvió a sus compras, sacando latas y cartones de la segunda bolsa.

—Usé una de tus camisas... estaba en el respaldo del sofá, —le dijo Derek, su voz suave y casi tímida cuando Stiles asintió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, creo que el Sr. Snuggles está en mi cama desde la noche anterior, —medio murmuró Stiles para sí mismo mientras se movía por la cocina en piloto automático. No había querido dejar a Joey solo, pero sabía que hubiera sido mucho más fácil y más rápido comprar los sábados por la tarde, en lugar de ser detenido cada cinco minutos por personas que arrullaban al bebé. Stiles no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le había hecho abandonar colocar las cosas de las compras en favor a pasar junto a Derek y volver a la sala de estar, era solo una sensación en la boca del estómago, la misma sensación que había tenido en el último año y medio desde que Joey había nacido, a pesar de su excelente audición.

—¿Stiles? —Derek pregunta mientras lo seguía.

Al entrar a la sala de estar, Stiles sonrió al ver unos ojos de color marrón chocolate mirando hacia él. —Bueno, hola bella durmiente, papi te extrañó —Stiles arrulló mientras se agachaba y levantaba a Joey con un resoplido, —quien es el niño grande de papi, tú lo eres —murmuró mientras Joey gorgoteaba alrededor de su puño, con la boca abierta en una amplia sonrisa mientras Stiles golpeó sus labios contra la frente del bebé, dejando un beso. Cuando Stiles sonrió a su hijo, no pudo evitar sentir el amargo pellizco de tristeza en el fondo de su mente mientras pensaba en Adam, un Beta. Había sido un shock para él y para todos los demás cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazado, normalmente, los Beta no podían aparearse como un Alfa con otro lobo macho. Pero aquí estaba con un bebé feliz acurrucado en sus brazos y un toque cálido deslizándose alrededor de su nuca.

Apoyándose en el toque del Alfa, Stiles respiró y se dejo llevar en los recuerdos de Adam. Alejándose del toque, Stiles se acercó y se dejó deslizar hasta que se sentó en el suelo con Joey de vuelta en las mantas y la cara feliz lo miró mientras Stiles se levantaba y lo saludaba con una suave sonrisa.

—Estabas pensando en él, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Derek cuando Stiles sintió que el sofá detrás de él se hundía cuando se sentó.

—Un poco —admitió Stiles.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Derek preguntó con cuidado, era lo único que el Alfa no había hecho, presionarlo cuando se encontró con Stiles y lo trajo de vuelta a Beacon Hills, pero Stiles sabía que quería saber su historia, quería para saber cómo terminó en ese camino en el que Derek lo había encontrado.

****

Habían pasado dos años.

—Fuimos a dar un paseo —Stiles comenzó a detenerse cuando Joey le dio una patada, quitó la mano de Stiles de su pie, se estiró por el suelo, Stiles agarró a su lobo de peluche y se lo llevó a las manos de Joey. —Todo era normal, ni siquiera estaba oscuro todavía. Adam nos había preparado un pequeño almuerzo, encontramos un buen lugar... ya sabes, el tipo de pareja romántica que normalmente se encuentra en esas enfermizas películas románticas. —Stiles le tocó el hombro, apretando, mientras respiraba y se calmaba—, estábamos a mitad de camino cuando nos atacaron —Tragó saliva antes de que levantara la vista de su hijo para mirar por la ventana antes de volver de nuevo a Joey cuando emitió un sonido de tipo hipo. —Los dos estábamos heridos, pero no mucho, Adam los apartó de mí antes de decirme que corriera... Dios... no quería dejarlo solo, sabía que los demás eran Betas, pero aún así no quería dejar a Adam solo, no importaba cuánto me gruño para que corriera, me quedé y luché a su lado mientras intentaba protegerme, estaba luchando cuando olí la sangre de Adam y rápidamente me volví para verlo empalado en las garras del lobo, era un lobo que no habíamos visto y sus ojos brillaron mostrando que era un Alfa, él venía detrás de mí, pero Adam vio y saltó frente a él, debería haber sido yo... —Stiles se escurrió antes de que él levantara a Joey y lo sostuviera cerca de su pecho en el momento en que comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos angustiados. —Shh bebé, papi está bien, —dijo en voz baja a su hijo.

—Stiles —Derek habló en voz baja, su mano nunca dejó su hombro, —no tienes que decirme...

—No, yo también quiero —susurró Stiles mientras se giraba para mirar al Alfa, —ya es hora de que hable con alguien sobre eso —asintiendo mientras miraba a Derek, Stiles se relajó de nuevo y se volvió hacia su hijo cuando Joey enterró la cara su cuello.

—Solo tómate tu tiempo, vale. —mencionó Derek desde atrás mientras Stiles asintió. Por un momento, se sentaron allí en silencio.

—Sabía que se estaba muriendo, —Stiles susurró contra el cabello de Joey. —Podía olerlo en el aire mientras me movía, por eso el segundo ataque solo rozó mi pecho pero incluso muriendo, Adam todavía estaba tratando de protegerme y me dijo que corriera... así lo hice, —admitió. —Me siento culpable por correr...

—Estaba tratando de protegerte...

—Lo deje allí con el Alfa, —le dijo Stiles a Derek, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que un peso se había levantado de sus hombros ahora que alguien sabía lo que pasó. —Pude escuchar a los demás persiguiéndome y seguí corriendo, estaba asustado y no sabía a dónde iba, uno de ellos me atacó, pero luché y corrí otra vez... ahí fue cuando salí a la carretera, —mencionó Stiles mientras su mente volvía al momento en que sonaba el claxon de un coche y que pasaba bruscamente por delante antes de que se tambaleara y sintiera que otro automóvil lo golpeara antes de que la oscuridad se hiciera cargo y se despertó de nuevo con Derek corriendo hacia él.

—Vi que el segundo automóvil te golpeó y se fue, —le dijo Derek mientras Stiles asentía. —Me sentí protector en el momento en que saqué mi coche y capté tu olor, quien hubiera pensado que un mes después, que encontré el camino donde estabas y resultó que estabas con un cachorro.

—Sí, —Stiles sonrió a medias, el recuerdo de que el Alfa lo había levantado y lo mantenía cerca de él en su mente antes de que Stiles jadeara y alejara a Joey con cuidado. —Ouch, Joey... no muerdas a papá, —le dijo a su cachorro que lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos antes de comenzar a aullar en llanto.

Por primera vez desde que aterrizó allí, Stiles sintió que el toque de Derek se alejaba antes de que se pusiera de pie y rebotando a su hijo. Con los labios apretados en su sien y le susurró cosas.

Después de cinco minutos sin parar de llorar, Stiles pensó que su Alfa se habría ido, pero estaba todavía aquí una hora y media más tarde y Joey seguía aullando. —Vamos bebé, —susurró Stiles mientras movía a Joey a su otro hombro, le frotaba la espalda y seguía caminando por la habitación. —¿Qué pasa amiguito, qué es?, —Preguntó. Stiles estaba comenzando a llegar a un punto en el que solo quería romper a llorar, Joey no necesitaba cambiarse ni estaba hambriento cuando Stiles intentó alimentarlo... demonios, incluso el Sr. Snuggles no estaba ayudando.

—Pasamelo, Stiles, —dijo Derek en voz baja cuando Stiles se volvió para mirar más allá del sofá una vez más, con los ojos mirando al otro hombre mientras se levantaba y sostenía sus manos hacia el bebé.

—Estoy bien —respondió Stiles, pero solo consiguió que Joey gritará con más fuerza.

—Stiles —Derek suspiró mientras se acercaba. —Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda, está bien, es mi hijo, puedo soportarlo, —le gritó al Alfa, con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos. —Por favor Joey, vamos bebé, deja de llorar— Stiles le suplicó a su hijo mientras presionaba sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza y se giraba cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo empujó contra un pecho.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Stiles, —le dijo Derek cuando una mano se posó en su nuca. —No estoy tratando de tomar el control y quitarte a tu hijo, eres un gran padre y te conozco. Puedo cuidarlo, ¿por qué crees que nunca te exigí que te mudaras a la casa de la manada cuando nació Joey? No voy a ninguna parte —, le dijo Derek mientras los gritos de Joey bajaban ligeramente de donde estaba entre ellos.

—No sé qué hacer, —admitió Stiles en voz baja mientras se le caía una lágrima. —Nunca había estado así antes, —susurró cuando la yema del pulgar de Derek la apartó.

—¿Puedo sostenerlo? —Preguntó Derek mientras Stiles levantaba los ojos para mirar al Alfa antes de que él asintiera lentamente y dejara que tomara a Joey de sus brazos, observando cómo Derek lo giraba para poder sostener al bebé al que se había mostrado reacio a cuidarlo al comienzo del día contra su pecho, Stiles se secó los ojos cuando los gritos de Joey se convirtieron en un suave murmullo mientras frotaba la mejilla y la frente contra el pecho de Derek. Sintiendo que la mano de Derek se enroscaba alrededor de su nuca de nuevo, Stiles se dejó arrastrar hacia él mientras respiraba y levantaba una mano para presionarla sobre su hijo.

—No entiendo —susurró Stiles mientras su Alfa lo consolaba. —¿Por qué no pude calmarlo?

—La luna, —susurró Derek, su pecho vibraba con sus palabras mientras Stiles observaba los ojos cerrados de Joey y las mejillas rojas. —Mañana será luna llena, puede sentir el tirón de su primer cambio —Derek retumbó mientras Stiles miraba a su hijo con grandes ojos.

—Su primer cambio... pero solo tiene año y medio —Stiles se sobresaltó de repente cuando se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Derek.

—Puede ser diferente en los cachorros, —explicó, con su mano todavía en el lado del cuello de Stiles, —algunos lo consiguen temprano, otros no lo hacen hasta que tienen aproximadamente cuatro o cinco. Pero estará bien, Stiles, lo ayudaré a superarlo como Alfa, es mi trabajo, —le dijo Derek mientras olfateaba ligeramente y asintió. —Coge algunas cosas, vendrás a casa conmigo esta noche —le dijo Derek mientras apretaba el cuello de Stiles y lo soltaba otra vez, su mano iba a sostener a Joey mejor antes de presionar sus labios en la parte superior.

Sabiendo que sería más fácil quedarse en la casa de la manada, Stiles giró y se movió por la habitación antes de que se detuviera en la puerta para mirar a Derek abrazando a Joey, susurrándole y presionando suaves besos sobre su sien y su frente, inclinándose contra el marco de madera, Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír mientras los observaba. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, Stiles casi podía imaginarse a Adam de pie junto a él con una sonrisa antes de decirle a Stiles que se encontraba bien con Derek ahí, cuando el Alfa se giró y lo miró con una suave sonrisa. —Un día vas a ser un gran padre —Stiles se encontró a sí mismo diciendo antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó mientras Stiles sonrió suavemente y observó cómo Derek caminaba hacia él lentamente, sus pálidos ojos vagaban entre el Omega y el bebé en sus brazos hasta que estaba frente a él. —¿Tienes a alguien en mente con quien me pueda aparear? —Le preguntó a Stiles mientras sentía que su propio corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras Joey y Stiles se acercaban para deslizar un dedo por su costado.

—No sé, —le dijo Stiles mientras levantaba los ojos, —tal vez alguien encuentre algún día el coraje para admitir sus sentimiento y que necesita ayuda —susurró Stiles, sus mejillas se calentaron antes de que se girara rápidamente y medio corriendo sube las escaleras para empacar y coger una bolsa con ropa suficiente para que dure más de una noche y un día.


End file.
